The incredibly Weird day the Beach
by Mariks-no1.-Angel
Summary: The YGO gang meet up for a day the beach. pure insanity


Hey Peoples Its me again. This is the 2nd story I've written with Kitty aka Kate in our other stories. Check out her account she's Kura_Kitty. Anyway I don't care if I get a million flames for this story. I think it's the funniest story Kitty or I have ever written. So enjoy, we'll be writing a sequel called "The party back at Kaiba's so look out for that once we've finished writing this. Ohh one last note. Read the stories purgatory and the joys of cooking by Kira-kura they are sooo funny!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh cause if I did I would make Kaiba do my Maths homework and bring weevil into class for pets day.  
  
Flames: As I said before I don't care if I get flames because I think this story is funny and that's all that matters. But if You really want to know then any flames will be used to burn espa Roba's hair off  
  
The Incredibly Weird Day @ The Beach  
  
"Hi Mai howz it going", said Yugi. It was a hot summer's day and a group of the Yugioh cast had organized to go to the beach. "Hey Yugi I'm great, umm nice outfit", said Mai looking at his pipeline wet shirt. Yugi looked down embarrassed at his sagging board shorts and tried to wipe the fluro green zinc from his face. "Is that better", he asked grinning "Yeah it makes a huge difference", Mai smiled back. "Ok make way for the food", said a voice from behind them. Mai and Yugi turned around to see Joey and Tristan hauling two huge picnic baskets. Serenity trailed behind them looking embarrassed. She turned around and said "Come on Tea". Tea stormed over to Tristan and shoved a pile of rubbish under his nose. "Don't you know leaving all this rubbish lying around could kill our little animal friends?" Joey turned around "Tristan I've told you once and I've told you twice, I dibbed on the Candy bars first. "Go put your rubbish in the bin, Hey yugi, Mai" "Hey", they answered back "we were just talking about Yami and Tea, I mean how desperate would you have to be", said Mai looking disgusted. "Hey I heard that", said Yami, coming to join the group "I felt pity on her a girl like her is probably never gonna get another guy like me in her pitiful, unimportant life". "Yami how could you, I thought we really had something special", said Tea sobbing. "Well you gotta face the facts sometime" Yami replied "But we can still be friends, Its those friendship speeches that really threw me off." Oh that's ok," said Tea, "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop my friendship speeches." Everyone groaned. "Oh well Yami it was worth a try," sighed Mai, "Anyway back to more important things, what's up with Duke?" she asked looking back at Duke as he tried to hold up his drooping hair. "Oh," said yami, "he ran pout of hair gel." Serenity walked over to Duke. "Are you ok," she asked. I'll never be the same," Duke sobbed. "Well," said Serenity, "If you hang out with me today I'll buy you some new gel." "Are you flirting with me?" asked Duke suspiciously. "If I say yes will you hang out with me?" Serenity asked. "Sure," Duke replied. "Ok," said serenity, "Yes I am flirting with you. Now let's go find a place to sit down and talk." So Yugi, Mai, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Tea, serenity and Duke, all found a good spot on the beach and sat down to talk.  
  
Not long after they sat down along came Marik and Bakura. They were telling each other dares they were going to give to everyone. Behind them was Ryou, carrying all of their stuff. "Hey," said Marik, "Check out that car." He pointed to a red Porsche, "Some hot chick must drive that car." "I dare you to make out with the first girl to step out of the car," said Bakura, "Or are you to chicken." "Fine," said Marik. He walked over calmly, lent against the car and said, "So howz it hanging?" "Marik what are you doing?" said the person in the car. "Ishizu!" yelled Marik recognizing his sister's voice, "What are you doing here?" "Kitty and Angel invited me," replied Ishizu. "Oh," said Marik hopefully, "Are they here?" "Sure we're here," said Angel. "Like we'd miss this," Kitty agreed. "Hey here comes Mokuba and Seto," said Angel joyfully. Sure enough there was Mokuba dragging Seto by the arm towards them. "See I told you Seto," said Mokuba triumphantly, "I knew Marik and Bakura would be here. Are you gonna pay me now or later?" Grumbling, Seto handed Mokuba ten dollars. "Yay! I'm rich!" Mokuba yelled joyfully "Hi guys. Let's go find the others," 


End file.
